


The Legend of Marfer

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1920s, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny's Ghost Girl story drives Zoe crazy,but when she finds out a little girl sings a creepy lullaby to the fun loving and vivacious Marfer.





	1. Chapter 1

'' Look, fellers. We're passing the old house. '' said Sergio

'' Hurry up, you guys! This place is gives me the creeps! It's full of dead people! '' said Dr Chipolte jr.

''Well, you might as well get used to it, on the count of we'll probably all be buried here someday. '' said Sergio

''Okay maybe, but that won't happen for a long, long time. Right? '' said Dr Chipolte Jr.

'' Have you ever heard a sad tragic tale of Marifer.'' said Django

''Never heard of it'' said Frida 

Zoe shoves Frida

'' I'll go first '' said Zoe

Zoe growls at Frida

''Actually let Manny read a tale said Frida ''

Zoe and Django growls

After Manny told the story, Zoe gets angry.

That was a dumb story! said Zoe


	2. Zoe Meets Marfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe Aves meets a ghost named Marfer in order to make peace with her arch rival, Frida Suarez.

The tune was flourishing from the start, as if the players hands were flying up and down the keys. Though Zoe reminded herself with common sense. There wasn't any player.

After the beginning chords it settled out into a well defined tune. This was no waltz. The way it sounded Zoe would have imagined it better suited to a full orchestra, well really, a big band. It had the perfect flow that would sound heavenly in brass. She wondered if there was words.

It was somewhere in the bravery he creaked open the door.

It sounded more like the cry of a banshee than she figured anything in the house did. At least she hoped.

The music continued as he followed it deeper inside, setting a handy rock she had found near the porch to keep the door wide open.

It was dark, with little drifts of light coming in from dingy windows, and much larger gaps of brightness where the glass had been shattered long before. The dust floated and reflected the light like tiny will o' wisps. Setting a sort of still and time slowing air. Further in she walked. Wallpaper peeling and faded, furniture worn or covered in dust cloth, Lighting fixtures designed for gas instead of electricity. Piano sounds filtered from all sides, reverberating in the walls, making the disapproving portraits staring down at her seem a little bit less effecting. They couldn't harm her, not in life and not in death when such a lively little jive was playing.

It was so familiar, where did she know it from? She could almost hear the words...

"Midnight, with the stars and you.

Midnight, and a rendezvous."

Suddenly she knew exactly where it was from and it made her terribly unsettled.

Even more unsettling though, was the fact that she could hear them being sung as well. By someone, or something. 

"Your eyes, held a message tender.

Saying I surrender, all my love to you."

Now she was sure of some mysterious force pushing her forward, because that was the only possible reason why she was remaining here. Even her pursuit of the truth would leave her running now and never looking back. It had to be seem something she couldn't control, something they was making her sing too as well as she pressed closer and closer to the handle of a door just off the front hall. 

"Midnight, what a sweet romance.

I know all my whole life through."

She swung it open, no creaking, no fanfare. And to her utmost surprise.

No ghost.

The playing stopped, as the player turned. A simple girl. No hobo. Black dress, black hair, brown eyes. She looked a little tired, a little shocked, but overall very much there. Actually she was rather beautiful.

"Uh, hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you I just-." She felt herself awkwardly drone off.

She forgot she should be a little apprehensive, because no matter how flesh and blood this girl was, she was still playing an old piano in a dilapidated house, she was still playing the end theme from The Shining on an old piano in a dilapidated house. That was a bit of a warning sign.

She spoke then. As if to confirm her realness even more than the skin and bone body sitting on the piano bench.

"No no it's fine, I was just... I'm sorry you live next door don't you? Has this been bothering you? The piano I mean."

Zoe had found a seat now inside the room, the shabby furniture surprisingly comfortable. And the girl rose from her piano bench to a chair opposite her. The windows let in the afternoon light better than the ones in the front hall. They were obviously cleaner. She could see her better now that her eyes adjusted. Though the dress was old, obviously moth eaten and a little ragged in its age, it suited her.It didn't overpower her pale complexion, probably from being inside too long. Nor did it come up or down to far on her build, it almost seemed to be made for her.

There was a small silence as they looked shyly at one another. At a loss for exactly where to start in the many things they both had to say.

"Let's start over," she finally said reaching out a hand "I'm Marfer."

"I'm Zoe. Zoe Aves. I'm just telling you my last name but you don't have to tell me yours if it makes you uncomfortable or anything, I don't want you to think you have to- sorry there I go again. I'm just still a little nervous, I know it sounds silly, but I almost expected to find a ghost."

"That's not silly at all, I would probably think the same thing."


End file.
